Persahabatan Bersemi di Warung Rempeyek
by Furikaze Aizawa
Summary: Tenten, siswa baru dari Desa Oto yang merupakan Desa kecil terus menerus diejek dan disuruh-suruh oleh teman barunya sekelas, terutama Sasori. Sasori sering memaki-maki Tenten, tapi Tenten hanya bisa sabar menghadapinya. Namun, ada suatu kejadian yang membuat mereka bersahabat. Bad summary X.X! RnR?


_Konnichiwa minna-san! Hihi.. Fiya lagi teringat nih sama drama yang kelompok Fiya bawain pas penilaian beberapa minggu yang lalu.. Fiya berencana mempublishkannya ke blog Fiya, tapi mendingan di aja deh! __Well_, happy reading minna-san!

* * *

**Persahabatan Bersemi di Warung Rempeyek **© Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau itu punyaku mungkin sudah hilang dari Dunia ini (lama gak ngeupdate lanjutan cerita/langsung didelete)

Ide judul: Sahabatku yang sama-sama teraniaya sebagai anak termuda di kelas

Ide cerita: Aku dan kelompokku

Genre: Friendship

Rate: K+ (karena kebanyakan anak kecil gak tau rempeyek itu apa ?_?)

Warning: VERY OOC!, Miss typo(s), Crack Pair, Banyak Promosi, rempeyek di mana-mana! Fanfic pertama (iya tha?)

_Enjoy...!_

* * *

Cerita ini dimulai di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Desa yang terkenal dengan hasil panennya dan juga rempeyeknya. Atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah sekolah negeri unggulan di sana, SMPN 1 Konoha.

"Anak-anak, pagi ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Otogakure! Tenten, silahkan masuk!" ujar guru Kakashi sembari membukakan pintu untuk murid baru yang akan menjadi salah satu murid SMPN 1 Konoha kelas 8-9.

"Um.. selamat pagi teman-teman. Namaku Tenten, umurku 12 tahun, aku pindahan dari SMPN 1 Oto. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujar gadis berambut cokelat dikepang 2*) bernama Tenten tersebut. Ia pun menunduk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," ujar seluruh murid kelas 8-9 dengan ceria. Kecuali satu murid yang duduk di pojok paling depan. Ia hanya memasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Baik Tenten, silahkan duduk di sebelah Sasori!" suruh guru Kakashi sembari menunjuk ke bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah murid tadi. "Baik," sahut Tenten. Tenten pun berjalan dengan pelan dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sasori. Terlihat, banyak anak perempuan murung dan iri dengannya.

"Baik, hari ini kita akan mengulang pelajaran tentang aljabar minggu lalu! (2x + 6) + (x + 6) = 36. 3x + 12 = 36. 3x = 36/12 = 24. 3x = 24. X = 24/3 = 8. Jadi...," guru Kakashi mulai menerangkan pelajaran yang sangat ia kuasai, matematika. Sementara seluruh murid mencatat, Tenten dan Sasori hanya diam. Sasori memang sering tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru, ia hanya mendengarkan musik dan mencorat-coret. Sementara Tenten, ia merasa tidak perlu mencatat, hanya mendengarkan saja sudah cukup.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tak ada satu pun dari kedua insan (Sasori dan Tenten) yang bergerak maupun berbicara. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Sasori memang sedang tidur, tapi Tenten sangat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang guru Kakashi terangkan.

* * *

Kemudian saat waktu istirahat tiba...

"Sasori no Danna, un! Kenapa sih kamu mau duduk sebelahan sama anak kampungan kayak dia, un?" Tiba-tiba sahabat Sasori datang dan memaki-makinya sambil menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang baru saja beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Cih. Aku sebenarnya juga gak mau. Apalagi sama gadis kamseupay kayak dia. Iyuuh... gak level!" ujar Sasori dengan cueknya. Ia tak merasa kasihan sedikitpun kepada Tenten. Bah dia nangis atau sakit hati karena telah diejek gadis kamseupay yang gak selevel dengan Sasori yang kaya raya, Sasori tak peduli. "Yuk kita ke kantin, Dei!" ajak Sasori kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Deidara itu. Mereka pun meninggalkan Tenten sendirian di kelas, karena murid-murid lainnya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Kemudian di kantin...

"Pak, saya pesan pizza-nya 1 porsi," ucap Sasori kepada sang penjual pizza. Penjual pizza bernama Genma itu pun mengangguk dan mengambil pizza yang baru matang kepada Sasori. "Harganya Rp 10.000,00," ucapnya. Sasori pun mengeluarkan uang Rp 100.000,00 dan Genma memberikan kembaliannya kepada Sasori. "_Thanks_," ucap Sasori. Ia pun segera duduk di bangku VIP di kantin.

'Hm.. kok penuh sih bangkunya?' gumam Tenten. Ia telat datang ke kantin dan bangku di kantin sudah penuh. 'Huh.. aku makan di mana dong? Kan, gak boleh makan di kelas?' gumamnya lagi. Ia pun melihat sebuah bangku yang hanya ditempati oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Ya... mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya bisa duduk di sana karena sudah tidak ada bangku yang tersisa, bahkan banyak yang lesehan di lantai.

"Hahaha.. aku dengar kalau group band Se7en Dream**) akan bubar, un! Tapi jangan sampai, karena aku suka dengan personilnya yang main _keyboard _itu, un!" Deidara pun terus bercerita alias bergossip dengan Sasori sambil memakan _spaggetti_-nya. Sasori hanya tertawa atau mengangguk saat mendengar cerita Deidara. Saking asiknya, mereka bahkan tidak tau kalau ada satu anak desa yang duduk di bangku VIP mereka.

"Lalu dia..." perkataan Deidara pun terpotong saat melihat ada cairan merah di meja VIP-nya. Ia pun melihat ke sumber cairan merah tersebut. "Tenten kan, un? Anak kamseupay itu, un? Iyuuuhh... ngapain kamu di sini? Ini wilayah kami! Pergi sana, un!" Deidara pun lekas mengusir Tenten. Sasori juga ikutan mengusirnya. Sasori pun mendorong Tenten sampai-sampai baju seragamnya kotor terkena nasi dan sambal yang menjadi bekalnya. Bekalnya jatuh semua di lantai. Tenten pun menahan tangisnya dan ia kemudian berdiri.

"Um... Hai Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun, maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau ini 'wilayah' kalian. Aku akan segera pindah kok," ujar Tenten sembari merapikan seragamnya yang sudah terkotori dengan nasi dan sambal. "Huh!" Deidara dan Sasori hanya memasang tampang kesal. Tenten pun segera mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berlari ke kelas.

"Huahahaha..." Sasori pun tersenyum puas. "Bagus, biar tau rasa dia!" ucap Sasori. Deidara tersenyum puas.

* * *

Kring...

Bel tanda jam istirahat selesai pun telah berbunyi. Sasori dan Deidara kembali ke kelas mereka dan guru Asuma masuk. Guru Asuma menjelaskan tentang Bahasa Indonesia secara rinci yang membuat seluruh murid mengantuk. Yaa... kecuali Tenten tentunya.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Tenten lekas berlari pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di sebuah apartemen kecil yang tidak mewah. Ia tinggal di sana sendirian. Ia pun mencuci seragamnya. Betapa malangnya nasibnya. Sudah hari pertama tidak punya teman, diusir oleh Deidara, dan seragam barunya dikotori oleh Sasori.

"Hiks..." Tenten dengan sabar dan tabah mencuci seragamnya perlahan. Kemudian ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar esok ia tidak mengalami kejadian seperti hari ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Ternyata do'a Tenten tidak sepenuhnya dikabulkan. Hari ini, mungkin, baginya adalah hari yang paling ia benci! Karena, guru Mei Terumi membuat kelompok kimia, dan Tenten satu kelompok dengan Sasori, Deidara, dan Karin. Malangnya nasibnya... sudah cukup dengan Sasori dan Deidara yang sejak pertama kali ia masuk sudah membencinya! Lalu mengapa juga ada Karin? Gadis sombong yang senang sekali mengganggu gadis lain!

"Baiklah, kelompok 5 siapa ketuanya?" tanya guru Mei Terumi. Tenten dan kelompoknya pun berunding, tapi tanpa persetujuan dari Tenten, Sasori langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas. 'Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengannya?' batinnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

"TENTEN! KAU INI JANGAN MENGGANGGU! SASORI SEDANG BERKONSENTRASI! KAU TAK PERLU MEMBANTUNYA, DASAR GADIS KAMPUNG BAU DAN TAK BERGUNA!" bentak Karin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tenten hanya bisa sabar. Ia hanya punya niatan baik untuk membantu kelompoknya dalam menyelesaikan praktik ini. Sejak tadi, Sasori terus mencoba melakukan _kromatografi_, tapi ia terus gagal. Tenten ingin membantu, tapi ia malah dibentaki oleh mereka bertiga.

"TENTEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT! AMBIL ALAT-ALATNYA!" perintah Karin lagi. 'Dasar cerewet!' batin Tenten. Tenten hanya pasrah dan mengambil spiritus, penjepit, korek, kaki 3, asbes, dan peralatan lainnya yang berada di lemari.

Dan beberapa hari berikutnya, Tenten mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Ia terus menerus diejek, dimaki-maki, dan disuruh-suruh oleh Sasori, Deidara, dan _Karin and the gank_. Tenten selalu sabar dan tabah dalam menghadapinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan.

Sasori-lah yang paling sering membentaki dan menyuruh Tenten mengerjakan sesuatu. Mulai dari membawa tasnya, menyisir rambutnya, membelikannya makanan, mengerjakan PR-nya, memberinya contekan saat ulangan, melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh guru, menjawab pertanyaan, mengerjakan soal, dan lain sebagainya. Sasori juga sering mengejek Tenten apabila Tenten melakukan kesalahan, bahkan hanya kesalahan kecil! Tapi Tenten tak pernah dendam. Ia sudah memaklumi kebiasaan 'hidup di lingkungan mewah' teman sebangkunya ini.

* * *

Suatu hari, terlihat Sasori duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Tak ada Deidara ataupun perempuan yang menyukainya di sekitarnya. Teman-teman dekatnya dari gank _Akatsuki _juga tak nampak. Karena penasaran, Tenten pun mendekatinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Tenten saat melihat Sasori menangis! Ya, seorang Sasori menangis! Apa kata Dunia?

"Sasori.. mengapa engkau menangis?" tanya Tenten sebaik-baiknya dan selembut-lembutnya, agar kali ini Sasori menganggap keberadaannya.

"Ihh.. kamu siapa aku?" Sasori pun mendorong Tenten sampai jatuh ke tanah dan berlari ke sebuah pohon beringin besar. Tenten pun melihat di sekelilingnya. Terdapat Deidara yang sedang asik bercanda ria dengan Kiba dan Naruto. Juga terdapat Karin sedang membicarakan _sleepover _dengan Sakura. Dan juga, ada _Akatsuki _yang asik bermain bola.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa mereka menjauhi Sasori?' batin Tenten.

* * *

Akhirnya sepulang sekolah, Tenten pun mengikuti Sasori. Ia melihat Sasori tertunduk lemas sambil menangis di bawah pohon beringin di taman belakang. Tenten pun mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasori-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten sambil menepuk punggung Sasori dengan lembut. Sasori pun mengelap air matanya dan berteriak, "PAPIKU BANGKRUUUUTTT...!" dengan gaya seperti di iklan-iklan.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" tanya Tenten kaget.

"Papiku telah dibohongi oleh anak buahnya! Sekarang, hotel papiku bangkrut! Dan semenjak hotel papi bangkrut, teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku. Sekarang, aku gak bisa _hang out _di mall, bermain futsal sepuasnya, menonton balapan di luar negeri, membeli musik, nge-band, dan lain sebagainya! Aku Cuma bisa _hang-out _di warung rempeyek milik Bang Iruka! Itupun aku kerja di sana, karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan!" jelas Sasori panjang lebar dengan tampang memelas.

"Ohh.. begitu ya. Terus, ibumu gimana?" tanya Tenten yang semakin penasaran.

"Mamiku minta cerai sama Papi karena Papi bangkrut! Hiks hiks...," ujar Sasori mengelap air matanya. Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu kau bekerja di warung rempeyek?" usul Tenten sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ta-tapi.. mengapa—"

"Mengapa aku membantumu padahal kau begitu kejam padaku? Yaa... karena, aku anggap itu adalah ujian dari Tuhan untuk mengukur kesabaranku, juga seberapa buruk perilakumu kepadaku, kau masih dan tetap menjadi temanku...," ujar Tenten yang membuat Sasori terharu.

"Te-terima kasih Ten... maafkan aku atas perilakuku yang sangat buruk terhadapmu! Hiks hiks..." Sasori pun berlutut di depan Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang, mari kita ke warung rempeyek!" ajak Tenten. Sasori dan Tenten pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ke warung rempeyek Bang Iruka.

* * *

Di warung rempeyek...

"Rempeyek rempeyek! Beli satu gratis satu! Ayo ayo! Bu, mau beli rempeyeknya?"

"Enggak Pak, makasih."

Terdengar teriakan Bang Iruka yang amat keras itu. Tapi tetap saja, warung rempeyeknya sepi dan tak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Siapa juga yang berpikir untuk nongkrong di warung rempeyek? Ihh... mendingan di alun-alun saja!

"Permisi pak," ucap Tenten. Bang Iruka pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah ya apa dek? Mau beli rempeyeknya?" tanya Bang Iruka. Tenten menggeleng.

"Bukan Pak, saya ingin membantu Sasori bekerja di sini," ujar Tenten. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Sasori yang baru datang dengan wajah cuek khasnya.

"Ah? Den Sasori, ini temannya, Den?" tanya Bang Iruka kepada Sasori. Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ohh... ya sudah, kau boleh bekerja di sini! Tapi ingat ya? Kalian harus bekerja sama dalam membuat rempeyek agar rempeyek ini lebih banyak peminat! Kalian juga harus sering-sering menjajakan rempeyek-rempeyek ini! Siapa tau laku? Wong muka Den Sasori sama temennya ganteng dan cantik kok!" kata Bang Iruka sambil menutup rempeyek-rempeyeknya.

"Um.. jadi melalui cara curang dengan wajah sebagai umpannya ya?" ujar Sasori. Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oya Pak, nama saya Tenten. Salam kenal," ujar Tenten sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bang Iruka membalas uluran tangannya. "Aku Bang Iruka."

* * *

Dan sejak itu, Tenten dan Sasori bekerja di warung rempeyek sepulang sekolah.

Mereka saling membantu dalam membuat rempeyek. Hal-hal yang seru dan aneh terus terjadi dan itu membuat mereka berdua betah di sana. Yaa.. meskipun pemandangan orang pacaran sering mereka lihat setiap malam minggu tapi mereka tetap betah. Sasori nafsu melihatnya malahan!

"Permisi," ucap ibu-ibu berusia sekitar 30 tahun.

"Ah ya. Mau pesan apa, Bu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sama mau membeli semua rempeyek ini!" seru ibu itu sembari menunjuk ke puluhan rempeyek yang ada di nampan.

"Um.. totalnya Rp 150.000,00 Bu," ujar Sasori. Ibu itu pun merogoh saku dan dompetnya. Tidak ada uang sepersenpun, ia pun mengeluarkan kartu kredit dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Sasori.

"Maaf, tapi... SAYA HANYA PUNYA KARTU ATM!" seru ibu itu. Tenten yang mendengarnya pun segera mengambil kartu B*I tersebut dan mengambil alat pembayaran kartu kredit yang biasanya ada di indomart yang Fiya lupa namanya apa.

"Pinnya, Bu." Tenten pun menyodorkan alat itu kepada ibu-ibu tadi. Dan ibu itu pun memasukan pinnya. "Baik, transaksi berhasil. Ini rempeyek Anda." Tenten menyodorkan 5 bungkus besar berisi rempeyek. Ibu-ibu itu mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada bodyguardnya. Dan ia pun pergi.

Sasori hanya sweatdrop dan jawdrop melihatnya. "Tadi itu apa...?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hihihi... hari aneh lagi bukan?" ujar Tenten. Ia pun tertawa kecil. Sasori hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Yaa.. hari-hari yang aneh dengan peristiwa aneh terus terjadi di warung rempeyek tersebut. Peristiwa tersebut membuat mereka semakin betah dan membuat rempeyek sepenuh hati. Alhasil, rempeyek mereka sangat laris! Seorang Chef pun datang dan mencicipi masakan mereka. Rempeyek, sayur, sambal, kerupuk, tahu, tempe. Hanya itu yang tersedia di kertas minyak, tetapi cukup memuaskan bagi Chef tersebut. Ia pun menyarankannya kepada seluruh warga Konoha untuk datang ke sana sekali-kali. Juga telah banyak iklan beredar tentang warung rempeyek tersebut. Dan akhirnya, Hokage memberikan penghargaan kepada warung rempeyek Bang Iruka dan warung tersebut menjadi warung rempeyek nomor 1 di Dunia.

Yaa.. itu berkat kerja keras mereka dan mereka yang saling tolong menolong dalam memasak. Akhirnya dalam waktu 3 bulan, uang yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan sangatlah banyak, dan itu cukup banyak untuk memulai lagi usaha ayah Sasori.

Ayah Sasori membuka usaha villa kecil di pusat desa Konoha, dan villa itu pun banyak yang mengunjungi. Yaa.. sebuah kehidupan baru bagi Sasori. Kehidupan yang amat menyenangkan.

* * *

"Ten.. terima kasih atas segalanya.."

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkan itu Sas! Kan sudah kubilang, kau adalah temanku, dan teman saling membantu satu sama lain!"

Sasori tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula Tenten.

"Oh ya Ten, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Sasori. Tenten menoleh sambil memasang wajah 'ada-apa?'

Sasori mengambil napas perlahan-lahan. "Se-sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu."

"EH?" Dengan mata yang terbelak Tenten bertanya, "Sa-Sasori-kun, a-apa kau serius?"

Sasori mengangguk perlahan. "Sa-sama," ucap Tenten ragu.

"Ka-kalau begitu... Maukah kau me-menjadi pa-pacarku?" tanya Sasori yang mulai kelagapan. Tenten menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi, dapatkah kita menjadi sahabat saja? Aku lebih memilih persahabatan daripada percintaan. Lagipula, kita ini baru kelas 9 SMP!" ujar Tenten dengan wajah tersenyum. Sasori merasa sedih, namun, ada benarnya sih.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sahabat sejati?" Sasori mengacungkan jari kelilingnya. Tenten pun mengacungkan jari kelilingnya. Dan melingkarkannya di jari keliling Sasori.

"Selalu dan selamanya."

* * *

**Owari**

_Gyaaa...! Amat jeleknya cerita ini! Ya ampun! Fiya juga mengubah skripsi! Padahal endingnya sangatlah singkat, kok aku panjang-panjangin sih? Sudahlah, yang penting jadi. Maaf ya Kota Agalon, SMPN 1 Cleo, Desa Marjan, Nysrina Ningsih, Audy Charday, Sabrina, dan Bang Tohib yang ada dalam cerita asli dan telah kuubah... TT^TT Ya sudahlah, yang penting sudah jadi, itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia._

_Okay, sekian dari Fiya. Fiya tau kok kalau peminatnya hanya sedikit (melihat dari pair-nya saja yang merupakan pair yang sangat mustahil terjadi) dan kemungkinan buuuesarr tidak akan ada yang membacanya! Oke, sekian dulu ya! Terima kasih minna... Jaa Nee!_

_*) aku merasa bosan dengan Tenten yang selalu digambarkan cepol dua oleh Masashi Kishimoto maupun author, jadi aku menggambarkannya berkepang 2. Coba bayangkan! Imut kan?_

_**) itu adalah group band temanku dari Surabaya. Sekalian promosi hehe :D_

_Now.._

**_Review?_**


End file.
